headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween II (2009)
| running time = 105 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $15 million Box Office Mojo | gross revenue = | preceded by = Halloween (2007) | followed by = }} Halloween II is a 2009 horror film directed by Rob Zombie. It is the sequel to Zombie's 2007 Halloween, which in itself, is a remake of the original 1978 film directed by John Carpenter. Halloween II is a remake of the 1981 sequel Halloween II directed by Rick Rosenthal. With this film, Zombie reunites several cast members from the first movie including Scout Taylor-Compton as Laurie Strode, Malcolm McDowell as Doctor Sam Loomis and Tyler Mane as the relentless Michael Myers. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Alternately known as H2 and Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Rated R for strong brutal bloody violence throughout, terror, disturbing graphic images, language, and some crude sexual content and nudity. * Both the theatrical and the director's cut versions of the film were released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 12th, 2010. * The tagline for this film is, "They survived the terror... but they can't escape their destiny". * This film establishes that the town of Haddonfied was founded in 1883. * Actor Dayton Callie, who plays Coroner Hooks, starred in the HBO television series Deadwood along with Halloween co-star Brad Dourif. * Actress Caroline Williams, who plays Doctor Maple, is best known for playing the role of Vanita "Stretch" Brock in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. In the previous Halloween, Williams' foil from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, Bill Moseley, made a cameo appearance as a hospital guard. * Caroline Williams accidentally refers to Nurse Daniels by the actresses real name, Octavia. * The closing credits features still shots of Michael's victim from the previous Halloween. * In the hospital dream sequence, Scout Taylor-Compton's bra is visible beneath her hospital gown. It would have been removed during her surgery. * This film establishes that the town of Haddonfied was founded in 1883. * Brea Grant, who plays the role of Mya Rockwell, was born fourteen days before the theatrical release of the original Halloween II. Laurie's Psychosis There are several sign posts positioned throughout the film suggesting that dementia runs through the Myers family line. The first indicator takes place early in the film when Laurie is seen wearing an Ace Frehley t-shirt. Ace Frehley is the former lead guitarist for the 70s rock band KISS. In the first Halloween, young Michael Myers is first seen wearing a KISS t-shirt from their "Destroyer" tour. The foreshadowing of Laurie's devolving mental state is also shown when she first begins to share a psychic bond with Michael. This is first demonstrated by her sudden illness which coincides with Michael eating a freshly-killed dog. Laurie's relationship with Barbara Collier is similar to that of Loomis and young Michael from the first film. One of the most telling signs of Laurie's mental state is her waking dream in which she imagines herself killing Annie Brackett. This scene is filmed exactly as the scene from Halloween in which Michael kills his stepfather Ronnie White. Later in the film, Laurie begins seeing images of Deborah and young Michael Myers, images that up until then had only been experienced by Michael himself. The final shot of the film shows Laurie sitting inside what appears to be a mental institution. Soundtrack The Halloween II Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on CD on August 25th, 2009, six days before the US theatrical release of the film. One of the criticisms levied against both the film and the soundtrack is the noticeable absence of the classic John Carpenter score. The trademark piece is played on briefly in the beginning of the director's cut of the film and is the second track played during the closing credits. The Moody Blues song "Nights in White Satin" is played during the latter half of Laurie's dream sequence. It is accompanied by a video recording of the band performing the song as seen on a television set. The song is played a second time in "real time" shortly after the dream sequence. Two songs that are featured on the soundtrack are played live during the Phantom Jam party in the film. Both songs are by the fictional band Captain Clegg and the Night Creatures and are titled "Transylvania Terror Train" and "Honky Tonk Halloween". "I against I" by the Bad Brains is played during the Phantom Rave sequence when Harley David goes out to Wolfie's van to have sex. Diamondhead's "Am I Evil" is played during the scene where Laurie is driving her car shortly after learning about her true relationship to Michael Myers. This song appears in the director's cut of the film, but is not included on the soundtrack. Nan Vernon's version of the Nazareth song "Love Hurts" is revisted at the close of the film. This song was played during Deborah Myers' striptease routine in the previous Halloween. The song is played during Laurie's surreal final thoughts and continues through to the closing credits. Following "Love Hurts" is Tyler Bates' original piece "Nurse Killa" followed by a refrain of the classic Carpenter score. Quotes * Barbara Collier: It's Halloween and Halloween is a big trigger for you, isn't it? .... * Laurie Strode: I know Michael Myers is dead. I shot him in the fucking head. .... * Barbara Collier: He's living in your mind. He's living in your heart... in your emotions. .... * Sam Loomis: In Michael's case, I became the surrogate father. The last father in a long series of fathers. .... * Sam Loomis: Let me make things nice and sparkling clear. Michael Myers is fucking dead! .... * Sam Loomis: Bad taste is the petrol that drives the American dream. .... * Sam Loomis: When I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you! .... * Sam Loomis: The freaks will always find their way home. Taglines They survived the terror... but they can't escape their destiny. You can run. You can hide. Or, you can fight... LIKE HELL. Body Count See also External Links * * * Halloween II at Wikipedia * * * Halloween II at the Halloween Wiki * Halloween II at the Horror Film Wiki * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2009 films Category:2nd installments Category:Films with plot summaries Category:Dimension Films Category:Horror Film List Category:Remakes Category:Slasher films Category:Spectacle Entertainment Group Category:Trancas International Films Category:Entertainment Film Distributors Category:Brad Dourif/Films Category:Caroline Williams Category:Caroline Williams/Films Category:Richard Riehle